


Snow Monkey

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: allthingsfandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building snowmen is boring. Snow monkeys on the other hand... </p><p>Set after the end of season 3. Contains major spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) for the prompt "winter fun".

Playing with her mother and Mrs. S in the snow was something Kira thoroughly enjoyed. After all those weeks of being afraid that they might not come back at all, that she might not ever see them again, they finally were here. And she wanted every single moment to last forever. 

She still didn't know what to make of her… what, great grandmother? Or her aunt, biologically. Kind of. Which would make Mrs. S biologically her half sister. That was about the point where her mum had stopped talking and everyone had just looked really confused, especially her dad. 

But even when Kira didn't really understand anything about clones and biology, she definitely knew that she didn't really mind another addition to the family, as long as there was no subtraction. 

Kendall was mainly grumpy and complained about everything and Mrs. S said that she was a bad person so Kira didn't really know what to make of her. Mainly, they just ended up avoiding each other, especially since Kira loved spending time outside and playing and Kendall didn't at all. 

Right now, Kira, her mum and Mrs. S had just finished a fun snowball fight and were all huddled together in the snow. Kira felt happier than she had in months, maybe even years. Finally, her family was back together. Only uncle Felix was missing but mum had assured her that he was waiting for her at home and couldn't wait to see her. 

Kira snuggled into her mum's warm jacket. They smiled at each other. 

"Hey, monkey, how about we build a snowman?" 

Kira rolled her eyes. 

"Mum, that's boring." 

"Well, how about a snow monkey for the snow monkey?" 

That came from Mrs. S and both Kira and her mum were very keen on that idea. With lots of laughter they tried to give the snow monkey a form and make it actually look like Kira's stuffed toy, which she at some point brought outside for reference. 

The end result wasn't really identifiable as a monkey at all and definitely didn't have any resemblance to the stuffed monkey, but all three of them and Kira's dad who had joined the party to take a picture of the builders in front of their creation, agreed that it was the best snow monkey ever built.


End file.
